


Mathilde

by teapertti



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talvi saapui ensimmäisen kerran jäädäkseen silloin, kun laskimme isoäidin hautaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mathilde

**Author's Note:**

> Melkeinpä unohdin että kirjoitin tällaisenkin. Vähän monipuolisuutta fandomeihin, jes.
> 
> Edit 24.3.2017: Pieniä korjauksia.

Talvi saapui ensimmäisen kerran jäädäkseen silloin, kun laskimme isoäidin hautaan. Tuolloin oli varhainen huhtikuu, kevät oli jo saapunut ja isoäiti haudattiin mullalta tuoksuvaan maahan suuren vakavuuden vallitessa. Vaikka olin silloin vasta pieni lapsi, ymmärsin kyllä tilanteen merkityksen mutta siltikin tuskin pystyin hillitsemään sisälläni orastavaa uteliaisuutta kaikkea ympäröivää kohtaan. Kun oli aika laskea kukkia hänen mukaansa, en voinut olla kurkistamatta syvälle maan syleilyyn. Äiti veti minut pois kuopan laidalta. Ja sitten lumisade alkoi, ja jatkui lähes kolme viikkoa. Eikä sen jälkeen oltu minun maassani nähty yhtään keväistä päivää.

Etelässä lumipeite oli harvoin niin paksu että saappaani juuttuisivat hankeen, mutta tänään ilma oli niin lauhaa että polvenikin kastuivat tarpoessani kohti tätini taloa. Ilta oli pimenemään päin ja vetiset lumihiutaleet kieppuivat tuulessa.

"Mathilde! Missä olet, Mathilde?" kuulin äänen huhuilevan jostain ja yritin nopeuttaa vauhtiani, joka oli tietysti vaikeaa syvässä nuoskalumessa. Olisi pitänyt kuunnella äidin neuvoa ja ottaa mukaan lumikengät. Sofia-täti ja isoisä asuivat sen verran etäällä kaupungista, että sinne ei kukaan ollut aurannut tietä. Tullessani poroaitauksen kulmalle heilutin kättäni ja toivoin että täti näkisi minun saapuneen eikä huolehtisi.

"Mikä sinulla oikein kesti?" Sofia-täti huudahti saapuessani ovelle. Hän oli nostanut vaaleat hiuksensa ylös ja käärinyt hihansa, ja hän alkoi siistiä lunta pois olkapäiltäni tomerin kädenliikkein. Meidän oli tänään tarkoitus kiillottaa suvun perintöhopeat, ja siksi olin nostanut isäni luota löytyvät astiat kelkkaan ja tuonut mukanani.

"Anteeksi, lumessa liikkuminen oli vaikeaa..." vastasin hänelle ja riisuin viittani. Hän pudisteli päätään ja katosi sisään, minä seurasin perässä saatuani kengät pois jalasta. Isoisä torkkui takan edessä ja kuorsasi hiljaa. Lattialle oli levitelty hopealautasia, tarjottimia, kaksi kermakkoa ja tuhottomasti lusikoita.

"Ota sinä nuo pienet, niin minä aloitan tarjottimista", Sofia-täti touhotti ja kyykistyi astioiden puoleen. Kävin hakemassa keittiöstä liinan ja purkin kiillotusainetta.

Asettelin lusikat sievät riviin eteeni ennen kuin tartuin ensimmäiseen ja aloin hankaamaan. Minuutit kuluivat työn lomassa ja samentuneet perintökalleudet alkoivat näyttää taas uudenveroisilta.

"Tämä on sinun kummilusikkasi", sanoin Sofia-tädille ja heilutin kädessäni olevaa lusikkaa johon oli kaiverrettu pieni kruunun kuva.

"Kas, niinpä onkin...! Tämän valamisesta onkin aikaa", hän totesi ja naurahti kuivakasti. Löysin äkkiä myös isän ja Gerda-tädin lusikat, omanikin. Niiden katselussa oli jotakin nostalgista, vaikka tämä taisi olla ensimmäinen kerta kun katsoin niitä lähempää.

"Tätä on käytetty äidin ja isän häissä", kuulin tädin toteavan. Kääntäessäni katseeni näin hänen peilailevan itseään valtavasta hopeavadista. Tädin ilme oli tuima, hän laski vadin käsistään ja huoahti:

"Jynssäsivätkö minun äitini ja isoäitini muka omat hopeansa? No eivät! He asuivat kuninkaanlinnassa ja olivat hienoja ja arvokkaita naisia. Mutta minä joudun tekemään kaiken omilla käsilläni! Voi, tähänkö meidän ylevä perhekuntamme on tullut..." Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta kuin joudun kuulemaan samaisen puheenparren. Perheenjäseneni jaksoivat aina muistuttaa toisiaan siitä, että he eivät suinkaan olleet keitä tahansa hiippareita vaan heidät oli sentään kasvatettu kuninkaanlinnassa.

"Vaikka minä en koskaan eteläsaarelaista tohtisi naida, niin kadehdinpa hyvinkin sisartani jolla on hyvät oltavat siellä vierasmaalaisten kuninkaanlinnassa. Hänen tuskin tarvitsee tanssikenkiä saappaisiin vaihtaa", täti jatkoi jupinaansa ja kiillotti raivolla isoa soppakauhaa.

"Hah, Sofia pikkuinen! Ei kai sinua kasvatettu vain istumaan ja katsomaan vierestä. Eteläisten saarten mamselleilla tuskin muuta onkaan kuin tanssikenkiä, mutta me arendelilaiset olemme toista maata!" kuulin isoisän huutelevan punkastaan. Hän hivuttautui hiljalleen istumaan ja jäi niille sijoilleen, kasvoillaan alakuloinen ilme. Isoisä oli isokokoinen mies, jotenkin hän samastui mielikuvaani karhusta. Hän oli erämaissa kasvanut, ei mikään aatelinen, eikä hän vieläkään tänäkään päivänä pitänyt siitä että häntä kutsuttiin "prinssi Kristoffiksi". Hän oli toisenlainen kuin muut hovissa, kun jouduimme lähtemään Arendelista hän halusi ehdottomasti muuttaa tänne kaupungin laitamille porojensa kanssa. Hänen omituisuudestaan huolimatta minä saatoin ymmärtää, miksi isoäiti oli häneen aikoinaan mieltynyt.

"Ole hiljaa! Et voi millään ymmärtää, mikä menetys tämä kaikki on", Sofia-täti huokaisi ja viskasi kauhan veteen. Isoisä katsoi häneen synkän näköisenä.

"Tiedäthän sinä, että minä en olisi lähtenyt Arendelista jos olisin saanut päättää... Yritin kovasti ympäripuhua veljesi", hän murahti. En pitänyt hänen sanoistaan. Päätös oli ollut minun isällenikin vaikea, mutta väistämätön. Minä en tuominnut häntä siitä.

"Eipä tämä hänen vikansa ole, vaan se vanha akka meni kuolemaan ja jätti tämän kaiken meidän harteillemme..." täti murisi hampaidensa välinsä.

"Äh, jättäisit jo vanhan jäärouvan muiston rauhaan, hän on kasvanut ruohoa jo vuosikymmenen... Tai siis, jos ruoho vielä kasvaisi Arendelissa", isoisä tokaisi. Nyt en tiennyt mitä ajatella heidän puheestaan. Muistoni kuningattaresta olivat hataria, mutta hänen tummiin verhottu hahmonsa isoäidin hautajaisten jälkeisenä päivänä oli syöpynyt mieleeni kuin polttomerkki. Silloin kävellessäni hänen ohitseen hän oli raottanut huntua kasvojensa edessä ja olin nähnyt hänen kapeille kasvoilleen syöpyneen pelon ja järkytyksen. Hän oli ollut poissa tolaltaan, eikä hän palannut ennalleen ennen kuolemaansa, joka oli tapahtunut vain vuoden sisällä isoäidin poismenosta.

Muuten muistin hänet ennemminkin isäni talossa olevasta maalauksesta, jossa hän hymyili mutta hänen katseensa oli silti kopea ja etäinen. En ollut kuullut Sofia-tädin koskaan sanovan yhtään hyvää sanaa hänestä.

"Hänelle minä ja Gerda olimme vain jäänhakkaajan tyttäriä. Sven oli ainoa josta hän piti, hänhän on esikoinen ja kruununprinssi", kuulin hänen kerran sanovan. Kuningattarella ei ollut omia lapsia, joten hän oli itse kouluttanut isästäni seuraavan kruununperijän. Huljuttelin hopea-aterimia vedessä ja mietin asiaa mielessäni. Kuningattaren kuoleman jälkeen talvi oli vallannut Arendelin lopullisesti eikä asiaan ollut löytynyt ratkaisua. Ymmärsin sen johtuvan vanhan kuningattaren voimista, vaan miksi kaikki jatkui hänen kuolemansa jälkeen, sitä ei tiennyt yksikään meistä.

Isoisä vaelsi takan luo ja kumartui kohentamaan tulta. Minä tartuin yhteen lautasista ja jatkoin kiillottamista. Täti sytytti muutaman kynttilän lisää illan hämärää uhmaamaan. Oli vähän kylmäkin. Näin Sofia-tädin tuijottavan haikeana ulos ikkunasta ennen kuin hän palasi tyköni jatkamaan työtään.

"Tiedä Mathilde, josko sinun lapsesi tietävät vain näiden astioiden ja muiden perintötavaroiden avulla, keitä me ennen olimme..." hän huokaisi ja katsoi lempeästi lautasta, jota oli taannoin käytetty kuningattaren häissä. En ollut itse koskaan tavannut kuningasta, hän oli menehtynyt jo ennen kuin olin syntynyt. Kuningatar Elsa oli aina ollut yksinäinen nainen, aivan kuin se olisi ollut hänen kohtalonsa.

Havahduimme kaikki kolme äkkinäiseen oven jyskeeseen. Sofia-täti kiiruhti avaamaan oven, ja näin isäni pakkasenpuremat kasvot.

"Kas, Hänen Majesteettinsa suvaitsi saapua", isoisä tokaisi sohvaltaan. Isä ohitti hänen piikkinsä anteeksipyytävällä hymyllä.

"Älä tuo lunta sisään Sven!" Sofia-täti tokaisi kääntyessään kannoillaan. Minä kohotin kättäni hänelle, ja hän nyökkäsi minulle vastauksena.

"Millä asialla olet? Onko kuningas mahdollisesti löytänyt itselleen maan jota hallita?" isoisä kysyi isältä. Tämä riisui kenkänsä ja asetteli viittansa huolellisesti naulaan ennen kuin vastasi:

"Kaikki asiat ajallaan. Itse asiassa tulin vain tarkastamaan että kaikki on hyvin. Täytyyhän minun pitää huolta omistani", hän sanoi, ja hänen äänensä oli tyyni ja pehmeä. Tarkkailin hänen profiiliaan, monet arendelilaiset sanoivat että hän näytti prinsessa Annan lapsista eniten vanhalta kuningattarelta. En tiennyt johtuiko se perimästä vai asemasta. Huoli alamaisistaan oli tehnyt hänestä ikäistään vanhemman näköisen, valta toi mukanaan myös suuren vastuun. Jonain päivänä se vastuu olisi minun, sen ymmärsin jo nyt.

"Mikä meillä on täällä ollessa? Katso, olemme kiillottaneet melkein kaikki hopeat! Prinsessat ovat ahkeroineet valkoiset kätensä kolhuille", Sofia-täti sanoi tomerasti ja viittoi lattialla oleviin astioihin. Isä hymyili:

"Ei työ ole pahaksi kerjäläiselle eikä kuninkaalliselle", hän vastasi.

"Mutta minun arvoiseni naisen sietäisi saada jotain vähemmän rasittavaa työtä", täti huokaisi ja lähti taas keittiöön. Isä kyykistyi, poimi käteensä kermakon ja tutki sitä tarkasti.

"Te kaksi olette niin levottomia, sinä ja pikku-Sofia. Mikä ihme teitä vetää sinne, lumen ja kinosten keskelle?" Isä osoitti sanansa isoisälle. Tämä oli hetken hiljaa ja sanoi sitten katkeraan sävyyn:

"Vuorten ihmisten verikö se on? Vai rakkaus kotimaata kohtaan pohjoisessa meren rannalla, sitä jota ei kauneudessa voi muu voittaa! Tiedä tuota, mutta olisin suonut sinulle samanmoisen mielen." Minä mietin hänen sanojaan. En muistanut Arendelista oikein mitään, sillä olin ollut tuskin kuuttakaan kun me olimme lähteneet. Olin palannut sinne vain kerran, ja siitäkin muistan vain silmänkantamattomiin jatkuvan lumen, joka peitti alleen rakennukset ja puut. Mutta eihän se maa – minun maani – toki sellainen aina ollut. Seinällä olevasta maalauksesta olin nähnyt kirkkaan meren ja kauniit kiviset kadut.

Näin rypyn syvenevän isän otsalla. Hän oli elänyt kymmenen vuotta huolen alla, aivan siitä päivästä lähtien kun vanha kuningatar oli laskettu maan poveen ja hän oli saanut kruunun painon kannettavakseen. Ja sellaisesta huolta ei kukaan muu meistä voinut ymmärtää.

"Niin me palaisimme kotimaahamme, ja mikä sen hinta olisi? Kuolema nälkään ja puutteeseen! Tiedät hyvin, että ikitalvi on näivettänyt maan ja tehnyt Arendelista karun paikan elää!" isä sanoi, hänen äänensä kohosi ja hänen vihertävät silmänsä olivat äkkiä uhkaavat. Näin Sofia-tädin ilmestyvän jälleen keittiön oviaukkoon hämmentyneenä.

"Ja tänne jäämisen hinta? Täällä me elämme vieraan vallan alla, toisen kuninkaan vasalleina! Meidän kansallamme ei ole täällä mitään, ei maata eikä omaisuutta. Olemme pohjasakkaa! Jopa me, oman kansamme johtajat!" isoisä vastasi kiukkuisesti ja nousi seisomaan. Hän oli yhä vanhanakin roteva mies ja halutessaan uhkaava.

"Sinä! Sinä et tiedä johtamisesta mitään! Olet vain jäänhakkaaja, vuorilla kasvanut! Sinua ei kasvatettu kantamaan tätä vastuuta, sinä et koskaan edes pystyisi mihinkään sen kaltaiseen!" isä huusi hänelle. Näin Sofia-tädin mulkaisevan häneen varoittavasti.

Hiljaisuus. Tiesin, että isä oli mennyt liian pitkälle. Isoisä kääntyi ja marssi ulko-ovelle.

"Menen katsomaan miten porot voivat", hän mutisi ja läimäisi oven kiinni mennessään. Me muut jäimme katsomaan hänen peräänsä. Sofia-täti risti kädet lanteilleen.

"Oliko nyt järkeä mennä sanomaan tuollaista omalle isällesi!" hän huudahti kiukkuisesti. Isä istuutui takaisin pöydän ääreen ja tuijotti pöydällä palavaa kynttilää. Hänen kasvonsa näyttivät äkkiä omituisilta, ikään kuin hänet olisi vallannut äkkiä suuri suru.

"Hän yrittää jatkuvasti kertoa minulle, miten minun kuuluisi toimia kuninkaana. Siitäkin huolimatta ettei hän ole itse koskaan joutunut tekemään niitä päätöksiä, mitä minä tein", isä huokaisi. Näin hänen olevan pahoillaan kiivastumisestaan.

  
"Olisipa Elsa täällä, hän tietäisi kyllä, mitä tehdä", hän jatkoi hiljaa.

  
"Jos hän olisi elossa, niin emme edes joutuisi käymään läpi tätä piinaa!" Sofia-täti totesi napakasti. Minä ristin käteni syliini ja katselin ympärille levitettyjä astioita ja ruokailuvälineitä. Näin parhaaksi olla hiljaa, turhat sanat vain toisivat lisää rasitusta mieliimme.

Korjasimme isän kanssa astiat pinoihin samalla kun täti keitti meille teetä. Ilta laahautui hiljalleen saarten yli ja ulkona näytti kylmenevän edelleen. Olin hieman huolissani isoisästä, näin isänkin luovan välillä silmäyksiä ovelle. Juodessamme teetä ja syödessämme leipää kuuntelin hiljaa isän ja Sofia-tädin keskustelua. He puhuivat taisteluista, jotka olivat puhjenneet idässä ja Weseltonissa ja arpoivat sitä, lähettäisivätkö etelän hallitsijat myös joukkoja mikäli tilanne alkaisi kärjistyä.

"Kärsivällisyys on hallitsijan suurin hyve", isä sanoi matalaan ääneen ja siemaisi kuppinsa tyhjäksi. Sofia-täti hymyili vinosti, ja näin hänen ruskeissa silmissään naurahduksen.

"Ja sitä ei meidän suvullemme ole liikoja annettu. Mutta mistä sen tietää, josko huominen koittaisikin toisenlaisena kuin tämä päivä." Hänen sanansa olivat lakoniset, mutta tiesin hänen jossain sydämessään uskovan juurikin tähän.

Minä autoin tätiä tiskaamaan. Alkoi olla jo myöhä, äiti varmaan odotti minua ja isää kotiin jo. Isoisä ei ollut vieläkään palannut, ja isä päätti mennä tarkastamaan hänen kuntonsa. Tiesin ettei se enteillyt hyvää kun hän palasi piakkoin takaisin sisään.

"Se peijakas on taas kerran lähtenyt johonkin! Yksi poro ja reki ovat kadonneet", hän huusi. Näin Sofia-tädin kasvoilla hienoista ärtymystä.

"Hienoa! Taas hän jaksaa tehdä noita temppujaan. Mitä me nyt?" hän puuskahti ja laski lautasen käsistään.

"Jommankumman on lähdettävä hakemaan häntä. Reki pitäisi kyllä hakea jostain..." isä vastasi. Sofia-täti näytti entistä turhautuneemmalta.

"Tiedät hyvin ettei se jääräpää kuuntele meitä kuitenkaan. Minun puolestani saa tulla omin nokkineen kotiin tai jäätyä sitten sinne." Tiesin ettei hän oikeasti tarkoittanut sanojaan, se oli vain hänen tapansa puhua kun hän oli ärtynyt.

"Älä houri! Hän ei ole enää mikään nuori, en lähettäisi häntä minnekään yksin tällaisella säällä!" isä sanoi hänelle. Täti nakkeli niskojaan.

"No haetaan sitten Gerda! Ei isä koskaan ole osannut sanoa ei sille pikku tähtisilmälle!" hän totesi sitten.

"Ei Gerda jouda hakemaan isäänsä jostain metsiköstä, hänellä on lapsia vahdittavana linnassa ja seuraavakin taitaa olla jo tulossa. Ja hänen hakemisensakin veisi turhan paljon aikaa..." isä epäröi.

"Minä voin mennä", sanoin hiljaa. He katsoivat kummatkin minuun. Isä näytti siltä kun sanoisi jotakin vastaan.

"Kyllä minä pystyn siihen. Olen jo iso tyttö kuitenkin", jatkoin. Minulla oli kuitenkin velvollisuuteni, sillä minä olin prinsessa ja heidän oli opittava olemaan jaloja ja rohkeita kun tarve vaati. Ja kaiken lisäksi otaksuin että voisin saada isoisän kuuntelemaan, hän taisi vain murjottaa isälle.

"Minä otan sinun lumikenkäsi. Jos en saa häntä kiinni ennen iltamyöhää, palaan takaisin ja lähdemme huomenna hakemaan häntä reen kanssa", sanoin. Sofia-täti nyökkäsi, isä näytti epäilevältä mutta sanoi sitten:

"Hyvä on, mene sitten! Mutta olethan varovainen, lapsi-kulta? Täällä etelässä ei pitäisi olla susia, mutta..." Minä nyökkäsin ja ryntäsin eteiseen. Ei ollut aikaa viivytellä, sillä isoisän porot juoksivat nopeasti ja minä saatoin vain toivoa että hän olisi pysähtynyt johonkin, muuten en saisi häntä kiinni.

Oli pimeää ja lumi kahisi, minä kävelin niin nopeasti kuin lumikengillä pääsi menemään ja kannattelin lyhtyä toisessa kädessä. Reen ja poron jäljet näkyivät lumessa, Luojan kiitos. Isoisä oli ajanut pohjoiseen, edessä oli metsää mutta sen jälkeen koittaisi jää, asuimmehan saarella. Kuulin jossain pöllön äänen. Minua ei pelottanut, sillä olin tottunut kulkemaan luonnossa, kesäisin ratsastin useinkin lähialueilla. Tiesin että jos isoisä ei pysähtyisi, en saisi häntä kiinni ja joutuisin kääntymään takaisin. Toisaalta porokaan ei pystynyt liikkumaan kovin nopeasti tällaisessa lumessa, joka upotti. Näin sen askeleiden vaivalloisuuden, mutta se pääsisi paljon nopeammin heti kun valjakko saavuttaisi jään. Hoputin itseänikin ja yritin ottaa isompia askelia. Pakkanen nipisteli poskia ja toivoin ettei puista tippuisi lunta niskaani.

Mieleni huusi kiitosta kun näin äkkiä edessä ohuen valonkaistaleen, joka ei voinut tulla muusta kuin nuotiosta. Yritin kulkea nopeasti mutta päästämättä liikaa ääntä, sillä isoisä saattaisi säikähtää. Erotin poron ja reen varjon, eläin kuuli minut ja käänsi päänsä. Näin parhaaksi huutaa:

"Se olen minä, Mathilde! Älä pelästy!" Hän ei vastannut mitään, mutta en nähnyt hänen liikkuvankaan paikoiltaan. Hän oli kyyristynyt tulen äärelle, nuotio oli hiipumaan päin joten hän oli varmaan ollut aloillaan jo jonkin aikaa.

"Eivätkö he sitten viitsineet itse tulla, vaan lähettivät nuoren tyttöraasun minua hakemaan!" isoisä päivitteli. Minä kävin istumaan hänen viereensä. Tuli heijastui isoisän uurteisista kasvoista, mutta täällä näin, metsän keskellä kaukana ihmisistä, hänen sydämensä oli jälleen nuori.

"Halusin tulla itse", sanoin hänelle. Hän hymähti itsekseen, mutta hänen silmänsä eivät hymyilleet.

"Minä muistan vielä silloin joskus, kun lapset olivat pieniä, me ajoimme reellä lahden yli. Sven istui vieressäni ja halusi kokeilla ohjaamista, ja Anna istui tyttöjen kanssa takana. Ei talvi-ilma ollut koskaan tuntunut niin suloiselta kuin silloin! Mutta nyt minä olen vanha ja kukaan ei enää kuule, mitä minulla on sanottavana", hän tarinoi. Minä kuuntelin ja ainakin luulin ymmärtäväni.

"Ei ollut kovin viisasta tulla tänne tällaisena pakkasiltana", sanoin hänelle. Olisi mukavampi palata kotiin ennen yötä. Vaikka ei minua edelleenkään pelottanut, ei varsinkaan isoisän kanssa.

Olimme pitkään vaiti. Sitten isoisä sanoi:

"Minulla on omanlaiseni mieli ja nyt en viitsi palata enää kotiin! Tai ennemminkin, mieleni halajaa sinne mitä todella kodiksi kutsun, Arendeliin lahden takana." Tiesin sen kaipuun. Vaikka olin itse lähtenyt nuorena, jossain sydämeni sopukoissa tiesin, että kuuluin Arendeliin, siellä missä vuonot ja tunturit loistivat ja revontulet hehkuivat pohjoisella yötaivaalla.

"Mennään yhdessä, pikku Mathilde! Sinun sietäisikin nähdä perintömaasi, niin ankealta kuin asiat siellä nyt vaikuttavatkin", hän jatkoi. Minä mietin asiaa. Tiesin, että isä ja Sofia-täti olisivat hurjan vihaisia jos laiminlöisin heidän antamansa tehtävän näin, ja olisivat vielä kovasti huolissaankin. Mutta hänen pyyntönsä oli houkutteleva, minäkin todella haluaisin käydä lahden takana.

"On jo myöhä, mutta voit nukkua takana samalla kun minä ajan! Aamulla lienemmekin jo perillä", hän sanoi.

"Voi tulla vastaan susia", sanoi varovasti.

"On niitä susia ennenkin nähty! Älä sinä huoli, kyllä minä pärjään, vaikkei Sven sitä uskokaan" hän sanoi ja hymyili minulle. Se oli rohkaisevaa, vaikka toisaalta tiesin että kylmä ulkoilma villitsi hänen mieltään ja sai hänet luulemaan liikoja itsestään, sillä mikään ei voinut poistaa sitä tosiasiaa että hän ei ollut enää parhaassa ruumiinkunnossa. Mutta se sama ilma villitsi minuakin, sillä myös minussa virtasi vuorten ihmisten veri. Katsoin eteeni pimeään ja saatoin kuvitella lahden jo näkyvän puiden välistä, ainakin jos olisi vielä valoisaa.

"Mennään sitten, mutta lähdetään nopeasti", sanoin hänelle. Sammutimme nuotion ja minä otin lumikengät jalastani ja kiipesin rekeen.

Poron askeleet kahisivat jään yllä tasaiseen tahtiin ja minä tuijotin reen pohjalta ylös taivaalle. Mietin monia asioita, yritin olla ajattelematta isää ja Sofia-tätiä ja kuinka vihaisia he tulisivat olemaan. Mutta minä olin viisitoista ja joskus viisitoistavuotiaiden olisi saatava aikuiset raivon partaalle, se vain meni niin. Tähdet vilistivät silmissäni, yritin sulkea luomeni ja nukkua mutta olin liian rauhaton siihen. Lopulta nousin ylös ja katsoin isoisän selkää joka oli kumartunut. Hänen harmaat hiuksensa välkkyivät lakin alta ja hänellä oli vyöllään puukko. Kukaan ei nyt arvaisikaan, että hän oli todella prinssi ja hänen valtakuntansa oli joskus ollut rikas ja täynnä elämää.

"Suuret ovat jääkuningattaren pihat", mutisin itsekseni laulua jonka olin joskus kuullut. Me emme olleet enää jään päällä, mutta hanki ei myöskään upottanut ja ilma oli entistä kylmempi. Mutta sen kylmyydessä oli jotakin suloista. Oli yhä yö, mutta aamu ei ollutkaan enää kaukana, saatoin tuntea kuinka se kyti taivaanrannan takana. Minua alkoi jännittää, kiedoin viittaa tiukemmin hartioiden ympärille.

"Kohta olemme kotona..." sanoin. Isoisä oli hiljaa, mutta tiesin hänen ajattelevan samoin. Jääkuningattaren pihat hohkasivat kylmää sineään, kaikkialla saattoi aistia että Arendel oli maa joka ei ollut nähnyt kesää vuosikymmeneen. Mutta se kylmyys ei voinut sammuttaa sitä paloa, joka kansani mielen valtasi kun ajattelimme sitä maata, ja minä tunsin suunnatonta onnea voidessani palata, vaikka se oli toki väliaikaista.

Kuljettuamme vielä niin kauan että auringon säteet alkoivat jo näkyä, alkoi maisemaan ilmestyä rakennuksia. Monet olivat pahasti lumeen hautautuneita ja autioita, mutta niiden näkeminen sai sydämen lyömään nopeammin. Edessä avautuivat vuoret ja jos kohta näkyisi jo Arendelin linna. Poro alkoi olla jo väsynyt, sen askel oli laahaava ja kupeet hikiset. Isoisä kehotti minua nousemaan reestä ja kävelemään loput matkasta. Tottelin häntä, vaikka ruumiini oli väsynyt unen puutteesta niin mieleni oli virkeä. Minä juoksin pakkasen kovettaman hangen yli kohti kaupunkia ja tunsin itseni vapautuneeksi, aivan kuin minulla ei olisi arvoa tai asemaa, jonka mukaan käyttäytyä.

Kuura oli jäänyt tähdiksi ikkunoihin ja peitteeksi puukaiteille. Lunta satoi harvakseltaan, kuulin poron ja isoisän askeleet takanani. Linnan tornit kohosivat edessäni ylpeinä ja harmaina, pilvien verhoamaa taivasta vasten ne eivät näyttäneet niin mahtavilta kuin kesäisin, mutta silti kauniimmilta ja ylväämmiltä kuin mikään, mitä etelän ihmiset olivat rakentaneet. Minä rakastin tätä maata, mutta näin myös mitä se kantoi sisällään. Kävellessämme kylien läpi vastaamme ei tullut yhtäkään ihmistä tai juhtaa. Joissain harvoissa ikkunoissa näkyi valo ja pihat oli kaivettu esiin, mutta useimmissa asumuksissa ei ollut asunut aikoihin ketään. Ja ne ihmiset, jotka vielä täällä olivat, kärsivät kylmästä ja nälästä elämänsä jokainen päivä. Mutta toisaalta – tämä puute teki heistä sitkeitä kuin pienet tunturikoivut, sellaisia jotka juurtuivat karuimpaankin maahan.

Jääkuningattaren pihat olivat leveät ja kylmät kuin vuoripuron pohjassa majailleet kivet, ja jääkuningattaren salit eivät olleet paljoa toisenlaisia. Minä ja isoisä seisoimme sivuportilla ja työnsimme oven auki. Kahva oli kuuran peittämä ja lukko kohmeessa, mutta isoisä oli vahva eikä meidän ollut vaikea päästä sisään. Minä olin yhtaikaa innostunut ja surullinen, käteni tärisivät. Isoisä hymyili.

  
"Mene edeltä, minä jään ulos ja menen käymään Annan haudalla", hän sanoi. Minä astuin sisään, kivilattiasta kalahti outo ääni. Kapea käytävä vei keittiöön, joka oli hämärä ja jäätävän kylmä. Tasot olivat puhtaat, joku kai kävi täällä siivoamassa kerran vuodessa tai jotain sinne päin. Minä jatkoin eteenpäin ja saavuin käytävään, joka oli täynnä maalauksia. Ainoa valo tuli ikkunasta – lyhtyjä ei oltu sytytetty, tietenkään.

Seiniltä tuijottivat muinaiset sankarit ja sankarittaret, vakavina ja ylväinä. Joissakin kuvissa oli menneitä kuninkaita ja kuningattaria, prinsessoja ja jaarleja – minun sukuani. Lasken päätäni hieman kävellessäni heidän ohitseen, sillä minusta tuntui kuin he katselisivat minua jostain kaukaa. Käytävän puolessa välissä oli maalaus Elsasta. Hänen jäänsinisiksi maalatut silmänsä olivat tuimat ja ylpeät, ja hän oli nostanut terävän nenänsä kattoa kohti.

"Taisit kantaa kovasti huolta silloinkin..." kuiskasin kävellessäni kuvan ohi. Astuessani seuraavaan huoneeseen eteeni avautui suuri sali. Siellä oli joskus lapsuudessani järjestetty juhlia, mutta minä en tietenkään muistanut siitä melkeinpä mitään. Nyt suuri lattia oli autio, tyhjempi kuin niinä päivinä kun linna oli ollut suljettu. Kävelin hieman eteenpäin, kenkäni jättivät märän vanan peräänsä. Askeleet kaikuivat, mietin kuinka monta kertaa kaiku olisi toistanut ääneni jos olisin huutanut.

Seisoin hiljaa paikoillani monta minuuttia, kunnes minun oli pakko yskiä pölyä pois keuhkoistani. Sen jälkeen tunsin kummien väreiden hipuilevan selkäpiissäni ja minun oli juostava ulos. Tunsin kyynelten polttavan silmäkulmiani. Täällä ei ollut enää ketään! Kattokruunuissa ei palanut valot, orkesteri ei soittanut. Kurkkuani kuristi ja minun oli saatava raitista ilmaa. Tunsin hiusteni valahtavan silmille, kompuroin ulos sivuovesta ja hengitin syvään. Menneisyyden aaveet jäivät oven taakse. Aurinko oli jo noussut korkealla ja se sai lumikentät hohtamaan valkoisina. Horisontissa käveli joku niistä harvoista, joka täällä yhä asui. Minä lähdin kulkemaan linnan seinänvierustaa pitkin, sillä halusin löytää isoisän.

Meidän sukumme oli haudattu puutarhaan linnan takana. Se paikka oli syöpynyt mieleeni isoäidin ja kuningattaren hautajaisista. Isoisä oli sitonut poronsa portinkulmaan, ja oletin hänen olevan yhä siellä. Kävellessäni lähemmäksi saatoin kuulla matalaa puhetta. Kävelin hiljaa ja näin isoisän polvistuneena kiven eteen. Hänen kasvoillaan oli keskittynyt ilme.

"...Gerdakin on voinut hyvin, luulisin, hän taitaa taas olla pieniin päin. Olen käynyt peikkojenkin luona, he kovasti toivovat että palaisin Arendeliin, mutta enhän minä voi kun Sven ei kuuntele..." Vaihdoin asentoani ja hän huomasi minut, taisi säikähtääkin.

"Ai Mathilde, luulin että olisit viipynyt kauemmin! Äh, tuota, minä..." Isoisän uurteisilla kasvoilla oli kiusaantunut ilme.

"Vastasiko hän?" minä kysyin ja tunsin sydämeni läpättävän hieman lujempaa.

"Ei, ei hän koskaan vastaan... Mutta kuolleet taitavatkin mieluummin kuunnella", hän mutisi. Minä katselin hautakiviä, edesmenneen kuninkaan, isoäidin, Elsa-tädin.

"Mahtaa vanha kuningatar kadehtia sisartaan! Häntä ei enää kukaan tule haudalle muistamaan, yksin saa hänen sielunsa ja huolensa maata Arendelin yllä!" sanoin ja katselin korkealle kohoavaa kivipylvästä. Tuulenpuuska viisti tummat hiukseni ja heitti kasvoilleni lumihilettä. Toden totta, ehkä kuolleet eivät poistuneetkaan luotamme niin kuin luulimme, vaan heidän ajatuksensa seurasivat meitä.

"Onko sinulla vielä asiaa jonnekin? Jos lähdemme piakkoin, olemme kotona hyvissä ajoin ja isäsi ei ehkä olekaan niin vihainen", isoisä sanoi. Minä katselin yksinäisinä kohoavia hautoja. Aurinko loisti kirkkaana horisontissa ja taivas oli sininen.

Tunsin itseni omituisen tyyneksi palatessamme tädin ja isoisän talolle. Näin tädin kasvot ikkunassa ja sitten ovenraossa.

"Luoja varjelkoon! Te olette elossa!" hän huudahti ja juoksi meitä vastaan. Tiesin että hän olisi pian vihainen, mutta nyt hän oli vain iloinen ja huojentunut. Näin hänellä olevan päällään sama ruskea leninki kuin eilenkin, hän tuskin oli nukkunut yön aikana paljoakaan.

"Anna anteeksi, pikku Sofia. Meidän oli vain mentävä." Isoisä sanoi ja silitti tyttärensä päätä. Tämän kulmat kuristuivat.

"Ollaksesi pahoillasi näytät varsin onnelliselta!" hän sanoi. Isoisä hymähti, ja hänen kasvonsa näyttivät äkkiä nuoremmilta kuin aikoihin.

"Mutta tiedäthän sinä miltä se onni tuntuu. Kun on kotona", hän huokaisi. Kaiketi Sofia-täti tiesi, mutta sitä hän ei näyttänyt kasvoillaan. Täti passitti meidät sisään ja käski juomaan kuumaa mehua.

Isä näytti tuimalta saapuessaan sisään, mutta minua ei hermostuttanut, sillä tunsin tehneeni oikein ja se oli tärkeintä. Isoisä näytti siltä kuin nukahtaisi millä hetkellä hyvänsä, hän ei edes kohottanut katsettaan isän avatessa oven.

"Te olette siis palanneet", hän sanoi jäykästi. Minä nyökkäsin.

"Olen pahoillani, isä", sanoin nöyrästi. Hän huokaisi syvään.

"Olin niin huolissani", hän puuskahti ja istuutui mietteliään näköisenä pöydän ääreen. Minä katsoin häneen, hänen terävää nenänpäätään ja vaaleita hiuksiaan. Päätin kertoa ääneen ajatukseni, ihan vain vaihtelun vuoksi.

  
"Tiedät kai, että rakkaus sulattaa?" kysyin häneltä. Hän hymähti itsekseen.

"Ai muka tiedänkö? Kuinka monta kertaa olenkaan..."

"Niin. Mutta miksi se ei olisi totuus nytkin? Kuningatar saattaa olla poissa, mutta hänen sielunsa vahtii meitä Arendelin yllä ja ehkä sen vuoksi talvi jäytää maatamme kuin tauti jota ei voi pysäyttää. Mutta jos meidän rakkautemme saisi sen taas sulamaan..." Pysähdyin. Enhän minä tiennyt, mutta arvasin vain. Isä oli kääntynyt katsomaan minuun, hänen kasvonsa näyttivät aidosti yllättyneiltä.

"Tuota en ole ajatellutkaan", hän sanoi.

Me lähdimme kotiin illansuussa, isä ja minä. Isoisä oli ottanut nokoset ja hän tuli Sofia-tädin kanssa saattelemaan meitä.

"Pysythän ruodussa isä, ole niin kiltti", isä sanoi isoisälle. He katsoivat toisiaan ja hymyilivät, kummatkin samalla tavalla ilkikurisesti.

"Lopeta sinä turha huolehtiminen, Sven" isoisä tokaisi vastaukseksi. Minä nostin heille käteni tervehdykseksi. Annoin katseeni vaeltaa heidän kasvoistaan taivaalle. Täällä ei nähnyt revontulia, mutta jäinen tuuli pohjoisesta toi muiston Arendelista ja sitä hallinneesta levottomasta kuningattaresta, joka ei oikein koskaan osannut päästää irti.


End file.
